fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Disney-mascotte
Dag allemaal! Dit kortverhaal is een soort vervolg op de creepypasta 'Een Disney-mascotte volgde me naar huis'. Ik was dit aanvankelijk niet van plan, maar ik vond het verhaal zo zielig dat ik er toch maar een vervolg op maakte. De mascotte Ga dan uit van het ergste. ''Na deze woorden te hebben genoteerd, stond Adam bevend op. Hij wist wat hem te doen stond: recht op de Disney-mascotte afgaan en zijn lot onder ogen zien. De zon begon al te zakken, wat betekende dat de mascotte ieder moment kon komen. Aandachtig keek Adam naar het raam, wachtend op enige vorm van beweging in de tuin. Maar hoe lang hij ook wachtte, er gebeurde niets. Het werd almaar donkerder, de zon verdween onder de horizon en de vogels stopten met zingen. Intussen bedacht Adam wat er hem allemaal zou kunnen gebeuren. De scenario's die in zijn hoofd rondspookten joegen hem zoveel angst aan, dat hij er op den duur niet meer aan kon denken. De hele tijd hield hij zijn blik strak op het raam gericht, wachtend op enige vorm van beweging. De mascotte bleef weg. Maar hoe kon dat? Het ding, wat het ook precies was, had duidelijk gemaakt wat het van hem wilde. Waarom zou het nu dan niet komen opdagen? De klok sloeg twaalf, en naderhand begon Adam zich ontzettend moe te voelen. Ook kreeg hij hevige dorst. Hoewel hij eigenlijk niet wilde, besloot hij dan toch maar naar de keuken te gaan om wat water te halen. Maar zodra hij een stap in de keuken zette, zag hij iets vanuit zijn ooghoek in de tuin bewegen. Meteen spoedde hij zich terug naar het raam, en de angst sloeg hem op de keel. Een schimmige gestalte, in de vorm van een Mickey Mouse-kostuum, stond in het midden van de tuin. De gestalte werd omgeven door een nevelig licht, en de lach van Mickeys gezicht leek wel groter te worden toen hij zijn hand uitstak. Adam verdrong de impuls om zich te verstoppen en te wachten totdat alles voorbij was. Zijn hele jeugd, van zijn achtste tot nu aan zijn zestiende, had hij in angst geleefd. Het was tijd om er een einde aan te maken. Welke prijs daar dan ook op stond. Ontvoerd worden of nog erger... de dood. Met trillende ledematen klom Adam uit het open raam. Uiterst behoemzaam stak hij de tuin over. Alles leek gehuld in een doodse stilte. Waar je normaal het regelmatige geronk van auto's en nu en dan het gemiauw van een kat hoorde, hoorde je nu niks. De mascotte scheen onbewogen en hield nog steeds zijn arm uitgestoken. Maar zodra Adam op een meter van hem verwijderd was, leek het wezen hem op te merken. Adams hart klopte in zijn keel, het zweet droop van zijn voorhoofd toen hij de hand van de mascotte tegen zijn slaap voelde. En toen, als in een flits, schoten alle herinneringen die hij aan de mascotte had gehad door zijn hoofd. Hoe hij als achtjarige het Mickey Mouse-beeldje uit de winkel in Disneyland had gestolen, hoe hij achteraf voortdurend een paar oren meende te zien, die vervolgens een duidelijke gestalte werden. Hij herinnerde zich zijn tweede bezoek aan Disneyland met zijn vrienden, dat hij niet had kunnen weigeren. Per herinnering werd zijn angst sterker. Alles ging vlugger en vlugger, totdat hij aan het moment kwam dat hij de tuin in liep om zijn lot te confronteren. En toen meende hij een flits te zien, zo vlammend als de bliksem maar tegelijk zo verzachtend als de lentezon. En toen was het allemaal voorbij. Verward knipperde Adam met zijn ogen. Waar was hij? Algauw zag hij dat hij in de tuin stond. Maar waarom in het midden van de nacht? En waarom had hij het gevoel dat hij zich iets zou moeten herinneren? Diep nadenkend kwamen er beelden in hem op: hijzelf als achtjarig jongetje in Disneyland. Hij amuseerde zich er rot en had de tijd van zijn leven. Dan het tweede bezoek aan Disneyland. Iets minder geweldig, omdat hij alles al gezien had, maar toch nog leuk. Daar stopte het opeens, wat Adam nog meer verwarde. Waarom zou hij aan Disney denken in het holst van de nacht. Er was immers niets speciaals gebeurd. Terug binnen startte hij de computer op en bekeek hij zijn website. Daar zag hij dat er recentelijk een nieuw blogbericht was aangemaakt. Maar hij kon zich niet herinneren de laatste tijd een blog te hebben geschreven. Nog sterker, toen hij het openklikte, was er nergens tekst te zien. Toen besloot Adam om deze verwarrende toestand te vergeten. Waarschijnlijk had een van zijn vrienden hem willen foppen door een leeg blogbericht op zijn profiel te zetten. Wat zijn avontuur in de tuin betrof, hij kon best hebben geslaapwandeld. Niets om zich zorgen om te maken. Wat hij echter niet wist was dat er, achteraan in de tuin, een donkere gedaante stond in de vorm van een Mickey Mouse-mascotte. Hij stond gehuld in de schaduwen, zodat nieland hem kon zien. Maar de dreigende intensiteit was verdwenen. Waar het wezen zonet nog onheilspellend had geleken, zag het er nu heel gewoon uit. Als een normale Disney-mascotte. Het had zelfs de indruk ergens tevreden over te zijn. Op een gegeven moment wierp het wezen een blik door het raam van Adams huis en fluisterde zacht: ''Dat is dan weer een geweten gezuiverd. Categorie:De Disney-mascotte Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: verhalen Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Disney Categorie:Standalone Categorie:Voltooid Categorie:Opmaakproblemen